Burn Notice: 'Tis The Treason
by Revieweverything100
Summary: Dealing with traitors is nothing special for Michael Weston, but he's told that in order to get the list of who burned him he has to kill an innocent man. Will Michael go against what he believes in to do what he loves?
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Burn Notice:

'Tis the Treason

Based on the TV series Burn Notice created by Matt Nix

_When a spy gets fired, they don't get a pink slip. They cut him off. They burn him. When you're burned, you've got nothing: no cash, no credit, no job history. You're stuck in whatever city they decide to dump you in. You do whatever work comes your way. You rely on anyone who's still talking to you: a trigger-happy ex-girlfriend, an old friend who used to inform on you to the FBI...family too - if you're desperate. Bottom line: As long as you're burned, you're not going anywhere._

_Chapter 1_

_Disarming a bomb is a lot more difficult than cutting the colored wires.  
Cut the wrong one, and you're as good as dead. However if you're careful, it can be done. But most bombs have timers, sometimes it's a minute, sometimes it's a second. Pretty much; there's no such thing as bomb without a timer. The first wire to cut is the one which disables said timer, the problem? Finding out which one to cut. I've seen guys just cut a random wire and hope they didn't screw up, those guys aren't alive anymore. So therefore you have to do a lot more than guess. If you pay attention, you can follow the wires to where they lead. The one that stops the timer typically is attached to the timer. Stopping the timer does two things: It relieves the stress; it also forces the bomb to be disarmed manually. _

"They're coming Fi." I told her.

"I need a few more minutes." She said.

"We don't have a few more minutes." I reminded her.

"Can't you hold them off?" She asked impatiently.

"I've got one clip left, and we're looking at twenty to thirty men."

"Where are Sam and Jesse?" She asked.

"Investigating the Bullock case."

"If they just shoot him it would go a lot quicker."

"We can't do that."

"He's a traitor, why can't we?"

Just then the whole gang ran up to us.

_Now when pretending to be a drug dealing gangster, you have to have the act down pat, from the Bob Marley hat to sunken in eyes. If you don't look stoned, you're not believable. There's an art to looking high without actually being it, spies have that art, and it's not used often. But when you need it, it's best to be ready._

"Alfonso!" The gang leader yelled. "What are you doing?"

"You cut off my shipment, Larry. Now I'm gonna cut off you're bomb.

You're not covering up this time." I told him, pretending to be Alfonso.

"You can have the shipment man. All of it!" He pleaded.

"It's a real shame, Larry; I really hoped we could be friends."

"I'm sorry bro, we can fix this!"

"Done." Fiona said "The bomb's disarmed."

"See what happens when you piss off the wrong people, Larry?" I asked, in character.

Sirens started to go off, the cops were coming.

"It's over, Larry. Now the boys in blue are going to find the walls splattered with you and your buddy's blood, while I ride off in the sunset." I told him.

"C'mon Alfonso! Please! You can have your cut, you can have it all. Please man… Please." He begged, now on his knees.

"I tell you what." I said bending down to get face to face with him "You stay here, get arrested, and show the cops the shipment. And let me escape, I'll let you live."

"Deal, just don't kill me."

"See ya later, Larry. Don't forget about me when you're behind bars." I said as Fi and I walked.

"That was successful." Fiona said.

"Let's just hope, Sam and Jesse have the same luck."

Chapter 2

_Betrayal within a company or major organization is typically done for one of two reasons: Fear, and selfishness. While the latter of the two is the most common, occasionally you'll find a man who's been threatened into betraying the people who trust him. Harvey Bullock was one of those people._

"How'd the bust go?" Sam asked.

"We had Larry on the ground crying by the end of it." I told him.

Jesse walked in laughing.

"I'm surprised he was sober enough to even recognize you. That guy always seems to be on something." He said.

"How are things here?" Fiona asked.

"Bullock claims he was threatened into to betraying the company." Sam told us.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"He leaked some pretty big info out on them, allowing the rival company to come in and kill the CEO. The chances of him being threatened are pretty high."

"What did he give away?" Fi asked.

"False evidence that shows illegal shipments of some stolen merchandise that might not even exist." Jesse told her.

"I'm confused." She said "What do you mean, '_might not exist'_?"

"Well, there is footage of a shipment going down we just don't know if it's stolen." He replied.

"Bullock won't tell you?" I asked.

"He says they'll kill him if he does." Sam responded.

"Do we even know who _they_ are?" I asked.

"He won't answer that either."

"This is going to be a fantastic Christmas." Jesse said jokingly.

I walked into the room to see Bullock.

_When trying to find out if someone's lying, it's best to do one thing, ask them to repeat what happened backwards. Liars only rehearse their story forwards, not the other way around. If he or she can't tell you the story backwards, they're lying._

"Mr. Bullock." I said.

"Yes." He said weakly.

"I want you to tell me what happened to you." I told him.

"Well you see I…"

"_Backwards."_

"Well let's see, um, I… Uh, I."

"That's what I thought." I said as I got closer to him. "Tell me the truth!" I demanded.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He said, "Well if you want the truth. You got it, the people who threatened me to betray my company has something that I think you and I both want."

"And that would be?" I asked impatiently.

"The list of the people who burned both of us."

Chapter 3

_A spy is trained not to be phased by anything said during interrogation, regardless of how shocking it may be. However, there are times when this rule no longer applies._

"What?" I said, completely caught off guard by his statement.

"You heard me Weston. All of 'em, they're on there. And they've got it." Bullock said boldly.

"How can I obtain it?" I asked.

"A man by the name of William Fisk has it." He responded.

"And where do I find this Mr. Fisk?"

"He works at Macys as a Santa; the list never leaves his pocket. Even if he's in the Santa suit."

"I really hope you're not being serious."

"Oh but I am, he's on shift right now, and will be until seven o'clock."

I looked at my watch it was five o'clock.

"Alright," I said. "You stay here, while we get the list from him."

"It won't be that easy." He told me. "You see he only gets up once, for lunch. And that was at twelve."

"So I get him after his shift."

"You'll attract more attention that way, but there is one spot. You can snipe him from the ledge."

I thought it over, no bloodshed would be nice. It was time for me to decide, how much did I want back in the CIA?

"I can't do that." I said.

"Can't, or won't?" He asked sinisterly as I walked out of the room.

"Same thing." I answered

"How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"He knows who has that list." I told them.

"Can we get it?" Jesse asked.

"Only if you want to kill Santa Claus."

Chapter 4


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You don't have to be a spy to know you don't always get what you want. It's just the way life is. Everyone has desires and wants, spies are trained to ignore those.

"So, how do you wanna handle this Mikey?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I said "I can't just kill a man."

"How bad do you want back in?" Jesse asked.

"It's all I've wanted for the past four years." I told them. "But I can't kill someone on an assumption."

"Sure you can," Fi told me.

"What if we could get him alone, and then we can take it from him?" Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, that might work. Fi, could you get him alone in his apartment, then you could get it and leave." I told her.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked.

"You could seduce him into letting you to be alone, and then take it from him." I explained.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Afraid not."

"You owe me Mike." She said.


	3. Chapter 5 through Epilogue

Chapter 5

_Most people will do just about anything thing for sex or money. The problem with that is that sometimes, you obtain what you wanted, but what you wanted, isn't what you thought it was._

"How'd it go?" I asked Fi as she walked into my apartment, where Sam, Jesse and I were sitting.

"I got it." She said, holding a flash drive. She put it in my laptop. A man popped up on the screen.

"Hello, Michael." The man said. "My name is Jacob Bullock, by now; you've probably met my two sons, Harvey and Bergius. If all went according to plan, you have Harvey held hostage, and Bergius should be dead.

What you're watching is 'the list'. In all honesty, I don't have the list, and I have no idea who does. But, what I want you to do is meet me at the docks and I will give you the resources to get out of the state or even the country without the government knowing. Why did I have you do all of this? Bergius was the *exacta of disappointment; I couldn't have asked for a worse son, he screwed up everything. But make sure you bring Harvey with you. Meet me at the docks, Michael, eleven-thirty, sharp." The man said as the video went blank. I grabbed the laptop and took it to where Harvey was.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Harvey, showing him the video. He just sat there, laughing.

"The great Michael Weston, I believe, as the kids say today, you got played. He said.

I set the laptop down, untied him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"The video explained everything, Bergius refused to follow in my father's footsteps, and join the life of arms dealing, so we erased him from the family. And you did it. You killed him." Harvey said.

I punched him hard in the gut.

"Bergius isn't dead." I said.

"You didn't kill him?" He asked, "Then how did you get the video?"

"That's not important, what's…"

He tried to slip out from my grip; he grabbed my arm and tried to take me down.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it until it broke.

"Agh!" He shouted, clutching his wrist.

"Tell me what I want to know, or it gets worse." I said.

"You'll have to kill me first!" He yelled.

"I won't, but I know someone who will." I said as Sam opened the door. "You mind keepin' it down Mikey; your landlord came and asked if everyone was okay." Sam said.

"Sure," I said. "Get Fiona in here, and ask her to bring a CD player and the first CD she can find."

"Can do." Sam said as he left.

A minute or so later Fi walked in with the stereo and a _Tears for Fears_ CD.

"Turn it on as loud as you can, and make him talk." I told her.

"With pleasure." She said.

_Shout _ was starting as I walked out of the room, completely covering up the sound of Fiona beating the piss out of Harvey.

Chapter 6

_A lot of people are confused by the idea of high pain tolerance. Most people assume that you don't get hurt, that would be a lie. High pain tolerance just means you deal with the pain better than others. Getting the crap kicked out of you hurts no matter who you are, or what kind of training you have, broken bones are broken bones. Harvey Bullock didn't have high pain tolerance, It was easy to notice from how he screamed. I don't know what else Fi was doing to him, but he didn't seem to take having his wrist broken very well. The thing about the human body though, the more pain you endure, the less it hurts. Why? _

_Because your nerve system switches to the nearest point of discomfort, so eventually you'll just get used to the pain, and it will be no big deal. _

_Unless you're Harvey Bullock, who whined and complained until he ended up knocked out._

"I hope you didn't kill him." I said to Fiona as she walked into the room.

"Sadly, no." She said, "Why do you want him alive anyway?"

"Because," I said, "If he's dead than we can't follow Sam's plan." The plan was for Fi to hide in the trunk of my car when I went to the docks to meet Jacob Bullock. I'd come out holding a gun to Harvey's head, telling Jacob he could have him, and if Jacob tried to attack, Fi would jump out of the semi-open trunk and shoot Jacob.

"Or we could use my plan, where we kill Harvey now, and then tell Jacob he's alive." She said.

"No, that's not believable." I said.

_It doesn't matter how many times you've seen it work on Weekend at Bernie's, no one is gonna believe that a dead body is actually a live person. A corpse tends to lose color fast. Also, it get's cold even faster._

"Let me have the body, I'll make it believable." She said.

"I'll pass." I said.

"I remember when you used to be fun."

"People change, Fi."

"Certainly not for the better." 

I sighed. "You know things aren't the same anymore."

"Jesse really screwed things up." She said.

"I'm not talking about Jesse, I'm talking about us, we're not going to be the same."

"This doesn't sound like a fun conversation."

"Look, Fi." I said, losing patience. "Things aren't going to be 'fun' anymore."

She walked over and slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked as she walked away.

"For being an idiot, but don't worry, it's not the same as being stupid." She said.

"Uh, yeah it is!" I called out, another fault of mine. I always have to get the last word in during an argument.

Chapter 7

"Looks like it hurts." Sam said jokingly, pointing to the red mark on my face. After I explained the argument to him and Jesse.

"I've had worse." I said, also jokingly.

"Yeah, but that," Jesse said, pointing to my face. "That was a shot to your dignity."

"I'll live." I said.

I looked at the clock; it was eleven o'clock, time to leave.

"Fi, are you ready?" I asked.

She just walked out and pointed to the door, I followed.

_...__  
The average Joe typically comes to the conclusion that if he watches enough COPS that setting up even the most difficult of ambushes would be as easy as tying your shoes. That tends to be why "Average Joe's" suck at tactical analysis. No amount of television can prepare you for creating an actual ambush. When planning an ambush, it helps to be familiar with the area, know everywhere that your enemy could set his own ambush. It becomes slightly more difficult when you don't have time to plan out and create your attack, that's why trunk hiding will usually do the trick if done right. The best way to hide someone in the trunk of a car when you need them to pop out on cue is to leave the trunk slightly open, but not enough for anyone to tell. _

_Now as easy as this may sound, one bump in the road and everything goes to the pits, as the trunk locks shut. This can be fixed if you place a small piece of plywood in between the trunk door and the car should get the job done._

"Mr. Weston." Jacob said, "I was afraid you wouldn't show.

I came out of the car holding a gun to Harvey's head.

"Harvey!" Jacob yelled.

"Here's how this is going to work." I said, "I'll hand you Harvey, and you get off these streets, for good."

"I will, I swear!" He shouted.

I started to hand Harvey over when Jacob pulled out a gun and shot Harvey in the head.

"If I gotta leave this hell-hole, I'm takin' the money for myself!" Jacob shouted.

Fi popped out of the car and fired three shots at Jacob, killing him.

"See," she said, catching her breath. "Things go a lot faster when you just shoot them."

Epilogue

_When you're a spy, life is about as unpredictable as possible, death is around every corner, and you never feel safe. For that reason, spy's don't get a lot of sleep, but when we do, it's always interrupted by something._

"Hello." I said, answering the phone which woke me up.

"Hello, this is Bergius Bullock, I don't know if this is the right number for a Fiona? I didn't get a last name." The man on the phone said.

_Classic Fi, give the department store Santa my number; I guess it's better than my mom._

"No, this isn't her number." I said "I'm a friend."

"Oh," he said, "sorry."

"That's okay, I was gonna call you later, like not three in the morning later. Anyway, your father and brother are dead."

There was no response for awhile, then some sniffling.

"Who did you say you were?" He asked.

"My name is Michael Weston, and I'm a spy."


End file.
